


Oblivious

by Ryuko_Shepard8



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuko_Shepard8/pseuds/Ryuko_Shepard8
Summary: Garrus is madly in love with Shepard, but she's oblivious and he's a hopeless romantic. He doesn't know much about human romance, but he was really trying. Throw in traditional Garrus awkwardness and turian jealousy and you'll have my story. Join Garrus and watch him fail time and time again, but never giving up so he can win the oblivious lover.





	1. Chapter 1

"I always like to savor the last shot before popping the heat sink," he groaned when he looked at the smug look on her face,"Oh that just took a horrible turn."

Shepard giggled like a schoolgirl at the slight unintentional joke. Her naturally pink lips curved up and pressed together. He absolutely adored lips. Turians didn't have them, so he found them to be so extremely fascinating. He didn't know what the felt like, but from the looks of how flexible they were, he believed that they were squishy.

"I'll catch you later, Garrus," She said with a slight chuckle, walking out of the Main Battery and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

It was Friday. They were docked on Omega, prepared to leave. Every Friday night he went up to Shepard's quarters to watch a movie with her. It was something they did on the SR-1 and something they continued to do on the new SR-2.

He looked over at his cot. Under that thin white sheet was a bouquet of roses. Five roses to be exact. He'd learned from a human romance website that giving someone five roses was a way to say 'I love you very much'.

They were specifically pink, he'd also learned from that website that pink was a primarily feminine color.

He just hoped Shepard would understand. Him and her had been friends for a very long time. Just friends. He wanted more. He'd heard of something in human culture called the 'friend zone'. It was apparently the worst and hardest part of a relationship. If he could successfully get away from that title then him and Shepard would finally be together.

But…..Shepard is what you might call….oblivious. Being a spectre he supposed she never had time for love, but she wouldn't know that somebody loved her unless they walked up to her, slapped her across the cheek, and yelled it as loud as physically possible at her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do that to her. Hopefully.

He sighed and went to get something to eat while he waited. Not because he was hungry, but because he was nervous. Calibrations weren't keeping him busy for some strange reason, so food was the next best thing.

He sat across from Tali, who was sipping a dextro drink through her 'emergency induction port'. Nobody dared tell her that it was just a straw though, just letting her believe what she wanted made her so much happier.

"So, what are you doing today," Her robotic sounding voice suddenly chimed through his ears when he sat down and started to eat.

"I'm going to Shepard's Quarters,"

She gasped and looked back at Jack who was eating some sort of Earth sandwich and telling filthy, filthy jokes to the crew members.

"Jack, I was right! You owe me fifty credits!"

Garrus's mandibles began to flutter. What did they bet on? Was it something about him and Shepard?

Jack walked over to him and put her tiny hand on his shoulder. She bent over to look him in the eye, her face in a perverted smile.

"Finally getting some ass, huh?"

His mandibles fluttered even harder and Jack was brought into a fit of laughter. Tali sighed and continued the conversation with Garrus, ignoring her presence all together.

"I've been saying that you and Shepard would get together soon enough, just because of the connection you have," She proceeded to look at Jack, who was still rolling on the floor laughing,"But this Bosh'tet, said that you didn't have the balls,"

"W-well we're not together. We're just continuing an old tradition we used to do on the original Normandy," he looked away for a moment,"But I can't deny my feelings for her,"

"Well I wish the best of luck in your relationship. Keelah sa'lai,"

He stood outside the door to her Quarters. Flowers behind his back and in his casuals rather than his armor.

He typed in the code and walked in. But she wasn't there. He heard noises if rushing water coming from the bathroom and realization hit him.

"Shepard," he called out, just so she could know he was there.

"Just one moment Garrus! I'll be out in a sec," Her voice echoed as it bounced off the bathroom walls.

He sat down on the couch. Her room was so nice, and her bed was huge, almost big enough to fit two people.

He shook his head at the thought. Even if she didn't shoot him down at the first sign of a relationship, he highly doubted that they would just jump straight into sex. No matter how bad her really really wanted to.

She opened the door to the bathroom and walked out with the towel still wrapped around her head. She was rubbing it furiously, trying to get it as dry as physically possible.

When she pulled the towel off, her bright red hair flopped out and clung to her face from the moisture.

She wasn't wearing her usual casual attire. Instead it was a grey tank top and skin tight yoga pants.

She looked down at his talons and chuckled slightly.

"What's up with flowers?" She asked while bending over to look at them,"Got a date that I don't know about?"

He shook his head and reached them out to her. She was surprised for a moment, but took them with a smile.

She held them up to her nose and sniffed them slightly, sighing out in pleasure from the sweet aroma.

"Good God it's been two forevers since I've seen real roses, where did you get them?"

"I had them specially shipped here, for you, Jane,"

She smiled and held the roses closer to her chest. She liked them, that was a start to something. Now he just needed to continue from there. Hopefully, she would see where he wanted things to go.

She plopped down on the couch next to him after settings her flowers in a vase on her desk. He slowly inched his talons closer to her warm body to drape his arms around his her shoulders,but he didn't have to. She tilted herself to the side and placed her head on his chest.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit like this," she sighed out softly.

"Not at all,"

He placed one of his talons on her lower back and rubbed soothing circles. She began to sigh out more.

"God that feels nice, Garrus," her eyes never once leaving the screen.

Spirits, he was so caught up in looking at Shepard that he barely paid a lick of attention to the vid. But he didn't mind in the very least, looking at her beautiful face surpassed the idea of watching a movie.

He placed his talon of the back of her head. She jumped in surprise, but didn't make him move. He stroked her hair. Like he'd always wanted to. It was softer than he expected, a silky texture that he could get used to. And the vibrant color was appealing, crimson red, the same color of human blood.

When the vid was over, she stood and stretched. Her beautiful back arching. Her finally dry hair now being so frizzy and all over the place.

"I suppose it's time for me to take my leave,"

She nodded,"Yeah thanks for watching the movie with me tonight, you're an awesome friend,"

At that moment his entire world shattered. He'd called her his friend. Just his friend. It wouldn't have hurt as much if he didn't know about his feelings for her. But he did and she didn't, so they were just friends until he could confess.

This was going to be a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Garrus, I don't care how much you hurt me, just do it," her voice was in a harsh whisper, her naked body trembling ever so slightly.

He was in between her legs, she'd wrapped her thighs loosely around his waist. One of his talons was placed firmly onto the bed near her head, the other was placed on her right hips, squeezing the gentle flesh beneath it.

Her nipples were diamond hard and flushed against her peach skin. They were small against her soft supple breast. They suited her small body well.

He bent over and flicked his tongue over the hard bud. Her body instantly arched against the rough dry texture of his tongue. Intrigued by her response her repeated the action, wrapping his tongue around it a few times before pulling at it gently.

"Ah~ oh More! Garrus more," she was panting and moaning, her legs already beginning to tighten around him.

"Now now, hold on, Jane," Garrus pulled away from her hold, earning a sigh of resentment from her.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders. The sweet aroma of her body already getting to him and making his primitive side attempt to rip through. With a bit of self restraint his brought his face closer to her aching womanhood.

Her body twitched slightly every time his hot breath hit the space between her legs. Her clit was beautiful. A smooth rose pink with a small bright red patch of hair above it.

His tongue slithered out of his mouth once more, rubbing at her clit with the dry muscle. She was so sensitive, already moaning and panting loudly when he was barely touching it. Her back arched, her eyebrows furrowed, she was clawing at the bed sheets. He loved it.

He darted his tongue deep inside her, earning a moan louder than the others. She was moaning out something, it was hard to hear, even with his superior turian senses, but he needn't worry about it now. All this mattered was making her orgasm, again and again and again.

He pinched her clit between his fingers with his tongue still burrowed deep inside her body. He'd found that special little spot that he heard most human female woman had. It was so sensitive that he couldn't help, but focus all of his attention on that spot.

Her hips were bucking and jerking from the amount of pure pleasure. She'd already gotten so wet that it was dripping and staining the sheets. The sweet taste of it made him want to do more. He began to twirl and curve his flexible tongue.

"Garrus, I'm gonna….i'm gonna cum!" She shouted just as her hips bucked up one final time. She twitched more, practically jolting from the aftermath, an intense amount of wetness dripping down her thighs.

He placed himself between her legs. His plates had long since shifted, allowing his large erection to sit freely. Her legs opened wider when she saw it.

"Give it to me, Garrus! Please just fuck me!" He wanted to, Spirits he wanted nothing more than to plunge deep into her, but there was a beeping noise in the background. It wasn't something he could ignore either, it was loud and annoying, and actually hurting his ears.

He closed his eyes to try to ignore the noise, but when he opened them again he was in his cot in the Main Battery. Alone. No Shepard.

He honestly should have known that it wasn't real, it was too good to be true. It was nice while it lasted though, he just wished that his damn alarm wouldn't have woken him up.

It was time for him to put his armor on for the mission with Miranda, Shepard chose him and he didn't exactly know why. He wasn't complaining though, he enjoyed fighting alongside the woman he loved most in the world.

He needed to find out a way to win her heart. Humans were so complicated, he knew they all weren't as oblivious as she was, but he honestly thought that someone else would've caught on to help.

He didn't know who to ask for relationship advice. Most of the crew that he did know and occasionally wave to were either not human or he just plain wasn't very close to.

Thane seemed like a reasonable option, seeing as he'd been married once and had a child, but he was scared of him. He just found Thane to be just creepy. He was quiet and soft-spoken, he always seemed to be deep in thought and considering the fact that her could kill a person with a ballpoint pen, you didn't really want to bother him.

Tali was the closest to Shepard, but anatomy wise they were quite different. Mainly because she didn't get sick every time she was outside her armor. He'd killed many quarians before, one that he recalled most of all being Zel'Aneik nar Halash who he'd simply killed by coughing. Him and Tali were close, but he highly doubted she'd be of much help to him.

He sucked up his courage and went to Miranda's office. She was already getting prepared loading her guns with thermal clips.

"Did you need something, Garrus?" Her accent was just as thick and harsh as he'd remembered, but he brushed it off.

"I wanted to talk to you about something... important," he muttered the words out nervously.

"As second in command it's my job to help,"

This made him even more nervous. Her authority was not helping the situation anymore.

"It's about Shepard," she looked him in the eye and he darted his gaze away,"I'm in love with her,"

"And what is it that I would be able to do to help with that?" She still looked serious, Spirits he should have just went to Thane instead.

"I don't know much about human relationships, you're the only other human on the ship, so I was wondering if you could tell me about mating rituals,"

There was complete and utter silence. Then a strange noise arose from her lips. She was laughing, really laughing. It was surprisingly out of character, but she spoke.

"Take a seat, I'll tell you as much as I know," she said softly.

He left out of the her office feeling slightly more informed. Miranda was like a strange mother figure when it came to romance, he liked it.

Shepard was already standing at the airlock. The information Miranda had given her was buzzing through his head at a quick pace.

"Hey, Janey," she smirked slightly at the name.

"Ya know, in all the years I've ever been alive, I've never been called 'Janey'," she placed her hand on her hip, the sassy pose complementing her curves,"I kinda like it,"

His mandibles fluttered slightly. He highly doubted she knew what it meant when that happened, but it was the turian equivalent of a blush. Something else Miranda said he should look out for, she said it was a sign of interest.

The nickname was supposed to be a sign of connection. Something that only he could call her. That would make it far more special on both ends, and she liked it. That was an amazing start.

Miranda said that women like men who are even partially similar to their father and if not their father then there brother, or another important male in her life. Shepard grew up in on a military base, her parents were rarely ever around, but she did mention a group of boys there that treated her like one of their own. She said they were rough, but that's what made her strong.

Miranda said to be playful. Fun sparring and playful hits as well as a lot of physical contact.

"I'm glad you like it, I just wanted something special that only I could call you by,"

"That's….so sweet," there! There it was! Right after she'd said it! The faint pink tint on her cheek. She was blushing. That's a start. He needed to go from there.

He playfully pushed her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt her, it was just a playful little gesture. She giggled and crossed her arms.

"Don't you go and start getting all mushy on me," he spoke in a soothing tone.

"Ready to go get, Orianna?" Miranda said while walking to the airlock. Considering the fact that they were going to go protect/save her sister/clone that she stole/rescued, she seemed quite calm.

"Ok, I'm ready to go," Shepard stated, putting her helmet over her head.

Miranda smiled at him, giving him a gentle pat on the back,"Good job," she whispered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After an eventful mission, Shepard called a shore leave since they were on Illium. She said she needed a break and she wanted to let her hair down. But even outside of work, Shepard was so compassionate and helpful.

She fixed a broken relationship, freed a quarian slave, and released a group of humans from a contract that allowed horrible research to be done on them. He found this to be so admirable, she not only could shoot you in the blink of an eye, but she could also fix any problem. Except his horrible romance skills.

Miranda decided to stay and talk with her sister since they were going to be on Illium for a while, she wanted to catch up with her. The rest of the crew had other things to tend to, surprisingly Thane actually left the ship as well. That seemed extremely out of character for him, but he said he 'had business to attend to' which made him seem slightly more mysterious.

Dear mother Miranda told her to take her out more often, even if she just saw it in a friendly way. This would be simple enough.

She said she wanted to buy new pieces of armor, not the most romantic thing to choose to do for a date, but he just wanted to see her happy. In her typical Shepard manor she was able to negotiate the price down.

"Garrus, what do you think of this one," she looked at a chest plate with questionable stare,"It can hold more ammo, but the one I already have can withstand damage more."

Yet another one of Miranda's tips coming to play. Women love good listeners.

"I think you should keep the one you have, if you ever run out of ammo you could just use your biotics,"

She nodded at the advice,"Yeah, you're right."

She smiled at him. He was finally getting somewhere. He had to make sure that he gave a thank you speech to Miranda on their wedding day.

"I was actually wondering if I could take you out to eat?" He asked nervously. She hesitated for a moment at the sudden offer, but decided to agree anyways.

"You pay this time, but next time's on me,"

"Shepard, don't you want a little more than that to eat?" He asked while looking down at her plate.

"I'm not used to eating a lot anymore," she chuckled softly,"military portions ya know?"

He nodded, knowing all too well how little you got to eat when you were on any type of military vessel. He just didn't expect her to constantly eat that little, but he supposed that was how she kept her perfect figure.

Supple breast. Thin waist. Flat stomach. Perfectly arched back. He was staring at those amazing features without even noticing it. Creepy on his part, but Shepard didn't really mind it.

She tilted her head slightly. Her neck was beautiful. Perfect coloration and super soft. The butterfly tattoo was still there as always.

She'd told him about how she got it. When she turned 18 she did it without her parents permission just to piss them off. She didn't know what to get and a butterfly was what she was thinking of at the time, so she got that. He told her he liked it, he thought it was pretty even though he didn't know what a butterfly was.

"Ok Garrus, seriously, why are you staring like that? Do I have something on my face or something?" Her voice broke through his thoughts, waking him up from his daydream.

"No no," he reached his talon out and stroked over the tattoo,"I was just looking at this."

"One day, we should go to Earth so you can see a real butterfly," she said placing her hand over his.

"That'd be nice," he said without even realizing the words were coming out.

Then there was silence between them. Not the bad silence, but the good kind. He removed his talon from the side of his neck, but she didn't release it.

With her hand in his talon they just looked in others eyes. Neither of them daring to speak because neither of the wanted to ruin the moment.

"Garrus…" she whispered out softly,"This feels….kinda nice."

This was his chance. He could tell her his feelings right now. An opportunity like this would take forever to come again.

"Shepard, I have something to tell you," his mandibles were fluttering uncontrollably, but he ignored it.

"Yes, Garrus?"

"I-"

"Shepard is that you?" He was cut off by the loud obnoxious yelling of a male behind her. He ran over to their table and stared at her,"Yeah it is you! How've you been?"

"Alex, hey, its been a while, huh?" she stood, pulling her hand away and placing it on the boy's shoulder. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Jesus Shepard, you sure know how scare someone! I heard you were dead!"

"I was uh…." She thought for a moment,"Missing in action,"

Garrus sat at the table quietly. Dumbfounded. He should've known that he wouldn't be able to do it. It wasn't going to be as easy as he wanted.

The boy clearly had feelings for Shepard. He was doing all the things he was to try to get her. Physical contact. Listening. Being nice.

Garrus was feeling... jealous and turian jealousy was not something that she be messed with. They were a very territorial race, often getting jealous easily over the smallest things. And now was a very small thing.

He wanted to kill this boy just for looking at his Shepard, but he didn't want to scare her off. Shepard was the only thing keeping him from murdering him in cold blood.

"Shepard, I've gotta go. There are some calibrations I need to do,"

She sighed out in sadness,"Aw really, they can't wait. I was hoping all three of us could hang out together."

"No I need to get to them now," he just didn't want to be near him. That boy who was toying with Shepard. He needed time alone. Lots of time alone to clear his head. He hated having to cut the date short, but it was worth it to keep him from going to jail.

"Ok I'll catch you on the ship Garrus,"

Here he was again. Back on his lonely cot in the Main Battery. He was an idiot, a huge dumbass. He didn't deserve Shepard if he wasn't able to hang out with her friend

He never asked Miranda about whether or not human women actually liked jealous men. But he decided not to take the chance.

He actually did do those calibrations though. Calibrating a big gun was like a vacation for him.

He heard the Main Battery door opening. He didn't turn around, just talked while continuing that calibrating.

"Need something?" He asked

"Is everything ok? You left so suddenly," Shepard.

"I-I uh just didn't feel like staying on Illium anymore,"

"My friend was getting worried. He thought he did something,"

Damn right he did something. He ruined evey chance he had with the girl of his dreams.

"No no, it's fine," he decided to try to take interest in her friends,"So how do you and him know each other?"

"Oh, we dated in the alliance training,"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least three days since the Alex incident. They rarely talked, only passing each other every so often what he was outside the Main Battery. He knew he was going to have to talk to her eventually, but he just knew that it would be bad if she brought up her friend.

In the past three days she had been hanging out with him more often, she'd even brought him up to the ship earlier that day for drinks.

Spirits he was so fucking mad about this. He just wanted to charge up to her room right now, and fucking kill him. But murdering Shepard's friend right in front of her would scare her away. He just had to be mature, even if it was against his nature.

"You're doing good, Garrus," Miranda said when he visited her in her office. He did this more often now. Not just because he wanted to talk about Shepard, but because he wanted to know more about her. She was quite the interesting person,"I know you're jealous, but this is just a minor obstacle. If you pull through this then that will just bring you two closer."

"Yeah, I know, but they already dated once before. I thibk he's trying to get her back," he sighed out.

"Don't be silly Garrus, you never get back with an ex,"

He looked down and nodded. Getting up from his chair and walking to the door.

"I'll catch you later, Miranda. I'm going to go talk to her,"

He stood outside her door, waiting for it to open. He'd already chimed in three times with no answer. This wasn't like Shepard, she was very quick to invite company, seeing as she loved visitors.

He decided to just walk in without an answer and apologize later for the intrusion. But what he saw made him wish he'd come in sooner.

The room smelled strongly of hard liquor and sex. Empty bottles were thrown aimlessly all over the floor.

And then, there was Shepard. She was only wearing a tee-shirt with white cum stains all over the back. She groaned slightly and rolled over, keeping her legs closed over her naked bottom half.

"Garrus, what's going on," her voice was extremely hoarse and not as sweet as usual.

He crouched down to look her in the eye. She was panting lightly. Spirits the alcohol smell was coming from her. How much did this Alex person make her drink?

"Janey, you need to take a shower and go to bed. You're drunk,"

She just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his fringe gently. This was a turian sensitive spot on the back of their head. When ever a turian began to mate, they would have a partner pull this spot for foreplay.

He growled as she continued to pull at it. Aimlessly giggling and tell him stories of her 'Alliance Days'.

He picked her up bridal style. Deciding to just take matters into his own hands. He sat her down on the cold tike floor earning a gasp and a slight moan from her.

He lifted her hands up, pulling the large shirt over her head and unclipping her bra. Her breast were even better than he had dreamed them. Slightly bigger and perkier, but they still had her the small cute cherry pink nipples.

Temptation was taking over, but knowing that that filthy human had just fucked her and just left, just made his erection soften.

Her inner thighs also were stained with his cum. Making Garrus slightly nauseous. He made a mental note to break Alex's spine next time he saw him.

"Mm~ Garrus," She moaned, climbing her naked body on top of his and licking his mandible,"I didn't expect you to want me too."

There were so many things wrong with this situation. A drunk Shepard. Another man's cum between her legs. He did not want to do anything with Shepard, not like this.

"We're not doing this, Janey, I'm giving you a shower," he picked her back up and sat her on the shower floor. Turning on the warm water and scrubbing her body.

"Oh god that feels so good," she arched her back into his hands lathered with soap,"Don't tease me anymore, I want it!"

She climbed out of the shower on her hands and knees. Her nipples were hard and her completely wet, cherry blossom smelling body were not help the situation.

"I'll be right back, give me a moment," he went to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. Not knowing what to put on her he just decided on a regular tee-shirt and shorts.

She didn't seem very pleased with having to put the clothes on but he didn't care. The shorts fit tightly around her. Spirits they suited her nicely, but he had to hold back. No matter how bad he didn't want to.

He placed a towel over her pillow so it wouldn't get wet from her hair and layed her down on the bed. She snuggled into the blankets, closing her eyes for a moment, but saying something before she went to sleep.

"Garrus, I love you so damn much,"

"What the hell…" Garrus was startled awake by now sober Shepard speaking. He didn't even notice that he fell asleep,"What are you doing here?"

"I-I. You were passed out on the floor drunk, and I found you. What happened between you and Alex,"

She flopped back into the sheets and groaned extremely loud.

"A few bottles of vodka and rum and some terrible sex and you have the events," she looked down at her clothes,"when did I put these on?"

"I put them on you, your Ither outfit was…." He coughed nervously,"Filthy."

"Oh….I see,"

She looked down and sighed. The silence between them was completely tangible. He wanted to say something. To tell her how much of horrible joke Alex was, but he didn't think it was right for the moment.

"Ya know, this is why I don't date," Garrus was surprised by her suddenly speaking,"All of the men I've ever been with are just….horrible. They only want to use me,"

"I'm not like that Shepard. I would never use you,"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were almost overflowing with tears. He'd never seen Shepard cry, and it was hurting him.

"Come here," he wrapped his arms around her. Inhaling her sweet sxent and gently rubbing her back. Spirits he was madly on love with this woman.

She was sobbing loudly. He didn't care if it wasn't the cutest noise in the world, he still thought she was beautiful no matter what.

"You know, you're even prettier when you smile," he said without even knowing the words were coming out.

"Garrus, you're all I have. I love you,"


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

"Shepard what's the matter," he asked nervously as she threw a datapad across the room.

"He knows where they are! Shit!" her biotics flared and she used them to throw the chairs.

"Who? Shepard please calm down!"

She sighed and fell to her knees. He hated to see her like this, even if the problem was unknown.

"The Illusive Man, he knows my parents are on Earth," she started to breathe heavily,"If he gets to them then….it's over, everything that I worked for to keep them in hiding is over."

"Shepard, we'll hide them somewhere else, just don't over react,"

She nodded and continued to take deep breaths. Then she counted to ten over and over until she was silent.

"I have no idea where I can put them," She sighed out.

"Palaven,"

"What?"

"My home planet. I could pull some strings with my parents and maybe they could stay there, at least until we beat the Collectors,"

"Garrus….I couldn't allow you to do that,"

"Janey, I'd do anything for you. Plus my parents are huge fans. I know they'll just love you,"

She smiled and stood from her position. Wrapping her arms around him, she chanted thank you over and over to no end.

"But uh...Garrus, one more thing," she looked down and chuckled nervously,"I don't think they know I'm alive,"

Shepard's parents lived in a comfy, fully furnished, apartment that was provided to them after they left the military. It was fairly large and had many colorful plants growing on the front porch.

"My father may have seemed tough, but he loved gardening," Shepard spoke softly while picking one of the petals of a pink rose and sniffing it.

This made Garrus jump in surprise. Her father planted pink roses, that was a surprise to him. Maybe it was a sign that he was going in the right direction with the flowers.

With a bit of hesitation she rang the doorbell. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes. In all the time he'd been hearing about Shepard and working for her, he'd never seen her look so scared. Not while fighting Saren, not on Virmire, never.

A tall redheaded man stood in the doorway. He stared down at Shepard without speaking a word.

In disbelief he reached his hand out and gently stroked her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand, just like she'd always done when Garrus did the same thing.

"Jane…..is...It can't be you," his voice was shaky, like if he said a word too fast he would burst into tears at any moment.

"It's me, Papa," she said the last word with a bit of strain, like she hadn't said it in so long that it made her feel strange.

"You're dead. This can't be real,"

"It's real," She smiled and jumped into his arms,"It's real, Papa! I'm real, I'm alive. I'm here to stay,"

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. It was soft at first, but then he began to squeeze her tight, like he was holding on to her for dear life.

"The best way to a woman is through her father," Miranda's voice chimed through his head.

He didn't want to speak up, to ruin the moment. Shepard was so happy, he didn't want to change that, so he let the hug continue without speaking a word.

"It's watching things like this that make me want to visit my father," Tali said softly as they pulled away from each other.

Shepard's eyes were stained with tears and her face was bright red. Her father was wiping away the tears away that dared to fall.

"Dad, I have something to tell you...and it's not good,"

He looked at her, with a regular fatherly smile. He placed his hand on top of her head and tousled her hair slightly.

"As long as you're here I don't care what you're doing,"

"I'm working with some bad people to fight the reapers and their leader knows where you are so...I want to relocate you,"

"Jeff, who's at the door?" A feminine voice called through the house.

"I-is that mom?" she asked happily and he nodded, gesturing for her to come in. Which she did happily, running to see her mother once more.

"And you two are?" Garrus's heart jumped when he realized that he was addressing him and Tali.

"I'm Tali'zorah vas Normandy," she said while placing her hand over chest.

"Garrus Vakarian,"

"You two worked with my baby girl back on the SR-1, correct?" they both nodded and he chuckled,"Stop being so stiff, you're my daughters friends I don't bite."

"Might I mention that it is an honor to meet the father of the great commander Shepard," Tali said.

"And it's an honor to meet one of the best Quarian engineers the galaxy has to offer," he turned his gaze to Garrus,"And Archangel."

"The pleasure is mine, Sir," he said, still being quite stiff.

"Come on in you two, I'm sure we have some dextro food for you to snack on while we talk things out,"

They followed her father into the kitchen, where Shepard stood in her mother's arms. She was still crying and holding on, it was sweet.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me cry, ok. The last thing I need my crew to know is that I get emotional," Shepard said sternly and her parents broke into a fit of laughter.

"Some things just don't change," her mother said to her father softly.

"This is my dad, Jeff," she said while pointing to the tall male behind her,"And this is my mom, Linda."

The woman waved. Shepard clearly had her complexion. Same eyes, same ears, same lips, but Shepard had her father's fiery red hair, and Spirits it tied the look together.

"I think I have some dextro cookies if you'd like them, I didn't really think we were going to have guest. If I'd known I would've gotten more," her mother was flustered from the lack of order.

"It's fine, Ma'am that's more than enough," Garrus said.

"I'll take a cookie," Tali raised her hand and the woman giggled, handing her a plate of cookies. Talj sat at the table and shoved them into her mask, eating each cookie after she cleaned it.

"She...likes sweets," Shepard said awkwardly.

"That's besides the point," he father was now serious,"Who are these 'Bad people' that you're working for?"

"Cerberus," Garrus spoke for her, seeing as she didn't want to say it.

Her mother gasped,"Is that true darling?"

She nodded and looked away. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her family by looking them in the eye father dropping a bomb like that.

"Jane, I trust you," Jeff placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I do too," Linda nodded slowly.

"That's why I need to leave Earth. The leader knows where you are, I don't want you hurt,"

"Where will we be going,"

"With my family, on Palaven," Garrus spoke up.

"I've only been to Palaven a few times, Jane was just a baby when we lived there," her father said.

"Well pack your bags, we're gonna have to take you back until I cut my ties with Cerberus."


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

"Sir, I want to tell you something," Garrus would happily admit at this moment he was extremely nervous. He was sitting down with Jeff at the kitchen table while Jane, Linda, and Tali all went to help her pack.

"I'm listening,"

How was he going to say this? How was going to explain this to him. It was going to be hard, especially with her father's strength, but for her, he was willing to do anything.

"It's about your daughter," He was looking Garrus in the eye know, that was making him even more nervous,"I-I'm in love with her…."

His face scrunched up slightly while his eyebrows furrowed,"Does she know?"

Garrus shook his head. He at least wanted to tell her parents before he got down on one knee with the ring.

"Do you honestly believe that I would give my daughter's hand to you just like that?" he asked, his voice was already raising.

He shook his head again,"No sir, I want to earn it."

"Well you've got a lot of work to do to make me even consider giving up my baby's hand to you, I'm very picky about who she dates,"

He left to where the girls were and Garrus followed. Squealing and slight giggles could be heard from inside as her father pinged it.

"Come in!" Linda shouted while the door was sliding open.

Shepard was standing at the mirror in a pure white dress. It hugged the top of her torso and as it went down it progressively got bigger. The top was covered in white beads aligned in the pattern of a flower and with a bright pink flower in her side.

She had a bouquet of roses in her hand and her was in a bun on top of her head with only a few strands sitting out by the side of her face. A veil was placed on the bun and it ran down the length of the back. It was long enough to touch and drag across the floor.

"What do you think?" She asked and twirled with a giggle.

Garrus's heart throbbed. She looked stunning, fantastic, gorgeous, amazing. Words couldn't even describe what he wanted to say it her.

Human weddings were a lot better than turian mating rituals. They had things called 'vows' that were kinda like promises. He enjoyed the thought of that. He wanted nothing more than to see her in that same dress walking down the aisle to take his hand and commit the rest of her life to his.

"Jane looked like she would be the right size to wear it, doesn't it look nice on her?" Linda said happily while fluffing out the gown of the dress.

"You look fantastic," her father practically whispered out while stroking your hair,"But hopefully I'll never have to see you dressed like this. I want you to stay my baby forever."

He glared at Garrus who looked down sadly. He needed her father's approval to be able to confess to her...and he hated him.

"Garrus?" Shepard tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You never told me what you think about my dress, do you hate it?"

"No! I love it! You look fantastic!" his mandibles fluttered uncontrollably, earning him another glare from her father. This was not going well.

"This is very nice and all mom, but I think it's time to give this back. We have to get you ready to go,"

"You keep it, Jane, you might just need it soon enough," Linda glanced at Garrus and smirked. His heart nearly stopped, she wasn't implying…..was she? And how did she know?

The shuttle ride on Palaven was...awkward. He sat right between Shepard and Tali, and across from her parents. Her father cracked his knuckles, while his mother made a motion telling him to sit closer to her.

Thankfully, he didn't have to get out to speak to his parents because of the mission to get the IFF, he knew that his father would disapprove as well of he tried to explain his feelings for Shepard to him. Not because he didn't want him to be with a human, but because he didn't like spectres. He believed that a person shouldn't have that much power, but with a bit of begging and a lot of his mom's yelling, he took them in.

His father shook his hand one to more time before he left, slipping something cold and smooth into his hand.

"Let me be the first to tell you that if you ever **EVER** hurt my baby girl, I'll come and rip you limb from limb," he growled into Garrus's ear and left him there. Dumbfounded.

"What's he'd say?" Shepard asked when he sat down in the spot next to hers.

He looked down at the item in his hand. A diamond ring made from real silver. Thoughts swirled on his head of how he would give it to her, what he would say when he did. God it was hard.

"Shepard, I have a gift for you,"

"What is it?"

He held the ring out to her. She took it with a smile and slid into onto her ring finger. The ring finger on her left hand.

"It's so beautiful," she said while holding it closer to her eyes,"Where'd you get it?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the ring,"That's a secret."

"Garrus um…"She looked away with a blush,"Let's go out on a date."

"L-like for weapon mods or something?"

"No silly, like a **date.** Something romantic,"

In that very moment time seemed to stop. His heart was literally going to jump out of his chest. She was staring at him just waiting for an answer that she couldn't wait for.

"Janey? Is this real or am I finally dead?"


	7. Chapter 6

He was hyperventilating and pacing in the Main Battery. A date. She asked him on a date!

"Garrus! What's going on you said it was urgent!?" Miranda ran into the Main Battery as fast as her heels could carry her.

"She asked me out…." he'd said,"After I gave her that ring, she asked me out."

"A ring? Why did you give her ring?"

"I planned to confess my feelings to her later on after I had it, but then she just asked me out!"

"That's great, Garrus!"

He knew. The news was absolutely amazing, but he was scared. Him and Shepard spent so much time together to the point where it was almost natural, but this, this was different. It wants going to be like their trips to buy weapon mods or their usual Friday movie night. This single event could change their entire relationship, it could make them or break them, and he was frightened that he might blow it.

"Thanks Miranda, for everything,"

He hugged her and kept her in his arms. It was nice, warm, and her hair smelled really really good. It wasn't a romantic hug, it was more of a sibling thing, he stopped seeing Miranda as a mother figure and began to see her as an older wiser sister.

"Ahem! Is there something that I should know about?" Garrus pulled away to see Shepard standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

He pulled away quickly,"No! No no no no no! Shepard it's not like that!"

"I'll just leave now," Miranda said awkwardly as she walked past her.

"Garrus? What's going on?"

"Miranda is a close friend of mine, that's all,"

"Mmhm, Yeah sure," her voice was laced with disbelief,"So about our date?"

"Yeah? Um...what's up?"

"Is there anything specific that you want to do?"

His mandibles continued to flutter. He was scared and nervous and so damn happy, she was actually jealous, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Well just spending time with you alone is a gift in itself,"

She covered her flushed cheeks and giggled slightly. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a light kiss on the unscarred side of his face.

"You're so sweet," She cooed, placing her hand on his fringe and pulling it slightly.

"Sh-Shepard, I don't think you should touch me there," She continued to pull and scratch at the sensitive spot of his body. Her nails intensified the pleasure, but he didn't want to do it, not just yet.

"Shepard? What happened to Janey?" She spoke in a joking tone, placing slight kisses on his mandible.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back slightly. He wanted to do it, Spirits he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but he didn't want to do it here. On his cot in the Main Battery, that was so unromantic, He was going to get them a room in the fanciest hotel he could find. For Shepard he wanted to do something special like that.

"Garrus, when you and my dad were alone, what did you tell him?" She pulled away, her voice now being gruesomely serious.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She was now raising her voice now raising,"If you didn't tell him a thing then where did you get this?"

She grabbed the chain from around her neck. The ring was dangling from it, glimmering slightly from the weak light in the Main Battery.

"My father said that when a man gave me this ring, it meant his feelings for me were pure. At first I didn't understand why you just have it to me, but then I realized. You love me, don't you, Garrus?"

The way she was speaking was so sympathetic. She wanted an answer, but she want going to force it out of him.

"Shepard. Wait I-"

"That's why you've been acting this way lately, isn't it? The flowers, the dates, you were jealous of my friend, weren't you?"

"Yes Shepard, Yes I love you," he sighed and looked down, "Every since back on the SR-1 I loved you so damn much. Every little the thing about you Shepard, I love everything."

"I-I never knew felt that way. I guess I just wasn't reading the signs. I was never really able to interrupt the difference between chivalry and flirting,"

Well that explains a lot, he thought to himself. He wanted to explain to her, but decided against it. Seeing it as pointless.

There was just a silence between them. No noises. No speaking. Nothing. He cleared his throat awkwardly and finally spoke.

"Then why ask me out?"

She blushed and looked down,"After you gave me that ring something in me snapped ya know. I couldn't hold my feelings for you back. Even if I believed you didn't feel the same way."

"Your feelings for me?" His heart throbed and his mandibles fluttered at a rapid pace.

He was nervous now. She had feelings for him? That "I love you" she'd said after her drunken night, was it not in a friendly way? She held him, cuddled with him, she got jealous when he was with Miranda.

He reached his talon out to her, not exactly knowing why, but it felt so damn right. She placed her hand in his, it was warm, soft, so damn smooth. He loved her skin.

He lifted her hand up to his face. She smelled vaguely of wild fruit. She blushed, and stroked the scarred side of his face. Gently he placed the kiss on the back of her hand, earning a light chuckle from her.

"Wow Garrus, I've always wondered where you learned to flirt with human women," Sarcasm. He didn't care.

"Research. Lots and lots of research," he said jokingly.

"And what did you learn with that research, Vakarian?"

He chuckled and turned back to his control panel, closing and locking the door to the Main Battery. She cocked her eyebrow when he turned back and placed his talons on her cheeks.

"Human and Turian kissing are drastically different,"

He pulled her closer to him, crouching down slightly to get to her height, and placing a kiss against her lips. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in deeper into it.

She pulled away, panting and blushing. She smiled up at him, continuing to stroke his face.

"You don't know how bad I've wanted to do that,"

"I know, I guess I was just too oblivious to see that you wanted to."


	8. Chapter 7

"Garrus, I can't believe you did that!" she marched through the air lock and pulled her helmet off. Her face was reddened with anger and her forehead was covered in sweat .

"Shepard, I-"

"Cut the crap, Garrus!" she continued to yell before he could even begin to speak,"I told you not to let your feelings get the best of you on the battlefield!"

"Shepard…..Janey you don't understand," he sighed out, still trying to reason with the angry woman.

Thane burst into a fit of coughing behind him. The humidity of the planet they'd just left must've finally gotten to him. Shepard said he could stay if he wished, but he insisted on going, he said he didn't want to be a burden to the team because of his illness.

"Stop dying," She shouted while pointing at Thane. She'd gotten to a point of anger where she would just snap at anyone for the smallest things, Thane was not excluded sadly.

She began to strip her armor off piece by piece while walking down the cargo bay. He supposed that she was going to her room without speaking to anyone today. And it was all his fault.

He was just paranoid. Scared that something would happen to the first woman he ever truly loved.

He sat at the vantage point. A high tower that could view everything that was going on down below with ease. He saw Shepard and the batarian male.

"If anything goes downhill: Shoot, but only on my orders," she told him, and he nodded in response.

Thane was hidden somewhere in the shadows behind his the batarian's guards. He was to snap their necks as soon as the trade was over.

All she had to do was free the slave. A human girl who was kidnapped from the terminus. She was said to be extremely smart, a valuable asset to Cerberus, but something seemed strange here.

Shepard had to buy the slave, that way she wouldn't have to go in guns blazing. She acted as a mere space pirate, wearing a wig, contacts and make up so that she wouldn't be recognized. And he must say, black hair suited her.

The batarian was acting strange though. He made subtle movements and did gestures that didn't exactly match what he was saying. Shepard didn't notice it, of course she didn't, but Garrus did. He wasn't so sure about Thane though. Thane had to be the quietest of them all so he was unable to speak through his comm.

"So 2 million credits? I like the sound of that price, go get the girl!"

A guard left for a moment then came back dragging a girl. Her hair was a dark brown and it flowed down to her waist. She had tears in her hazel eyes and she let out muffled screams, they'd gagged the poor girl.

The Batarian leader reached behind him. Yet again, Shepard didn't see it, but he did. The batarian was going for a gun. He was going to kill Shepard and keep the credits.

Garrus knew what Shepard told him not to shoot, but she was going to get hurt if he waited any longer. He the shot, clean through the skull and the batarian dropped to the floor, blood pooling around the gunshot wound.

Shepard glared up at him as she pulled out her gun and began to shoot.

"It's a trap!" a guard shouted as he began to run and shoot at the same time. He didn't seem to care if he hit one of his allies, as long as he got away. In the midst of his uncoordinated fire, he hit the girl in the shoulder. It wasn't very deadly, but things could get ugly if she continued to lose blood at the rate that she was.

"Garrus! God dammit!"

Now here he was. A box of chocolates in hand, prepared to get on his knees and beg if he had to. He didn't ping his way in, while him and Shepard weren't officially dating yet, they still shared a few kisses here and there. She refused the idea of sex until she read up more on turian biology, but that didn't keep her from giving her the new code to her door.

She was sitting at her desk, her hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep if from covering her eyes. She sighed when she noticed his presence, but didn't look away from her datapads.

"Garrus, I have work to do, please, don't bother me and we can talk about the mission later,"

"I want to talk about it now! Is this going to affect anything between us?"

He knew he sounded pathetic, but he had to ask.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" She stood from her desk, slamming her palms flat against it,"I know you love me and I have feelings for you too! But when you jeopardize the mission like that, it makes me reconsider thinking about being with you."

His chest hurt. It was a severe pain, he'd never felt it before. Not ever this bad. He looked away and sighed.

"I know, and I'm so so sorry, but he was going to hurt you,"

"I know. I've had to make slave trades in the past. They don't always go as planned, I know that. But doing something rash like that nearly cost us the mission,"

"I know, I-I'm sorry Shepard,"

She reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder,"Call me Janey, you said you liked to."

"Yeah, Janey, listen, I just. I didn't want him to hurt you. I know my feelings got the best of me, but I swear I was only doing it with good intentions,"

She took the box of chocolates out of his hand, pulling the top off, and eating multiple chocolates at a time. He knew she loved chocolates, she said it so much. He'd only had dextro chocolate, so he wasn't exactly sure what the human variation tasted like.

"Garrus, if this relationship is going to be a problem, then we may just have to end it," Her cheeks were stuffed, but despite all that she was still trying to speak.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead,"That won't ever stop my feelings for you."

He looked down at her. She'd swallowed all the chocolates and was blushing hard. It was kinda cute.

"Garrus, I-I…..I don't know….,"

"Shepard, I don't care how angry you get with me, how much you say you hate me, I will always love you,"


	9. Chapter 8

"So um...Shepard, who's the gift for?" Garrus asked while he watched her neatly tie a ribbon around a box wrapped in some kind of colorful paper.

"My Dad, I'm inviting him up to the ship to spend time with me,"

Garrus's heart ached. The last person he wanted to see right now was her father. He knew that he gave him the ring, but it was most likely on her mother's request. Her father still didn't like him, but he had to make him like him.

"Is it….his birthday or something?"

She shook her head,"No no. It's for Father's Day. It's a human holiday where we celebrate our fathers."

He thought about it. He highly doubted his father would like that. Him and his father weren't as close as he liked to be.

"So how long will he be here?" He knew that the entire time her father was here he wouldn't be able to strengthen his relationship with Jane.

They weren't really dating yet, after the little event on the last mission they sorta drifted apart. She said that they were testing the waters, seeing if they would be compatible with each other. He knew they were, him and Shepard had a connection, she just didn't feel it yet. He understood that entirely, even though she knew his feelings for her, she didn't know her feelings for him.

"Garrus, come on. My Dad doesn't hate you, so stop worrying about the small stuff," she smiled back at him. Her lips were so full, so cute. He couldn't help himself.

He stood and walked over to her desk, placing a kiss on her lips. She let out a muffled cry of resentment, she hated when he just did that a random because she told him time and time again that they weren't official.

She pushed him back,"You know if you do that in front of my father, he'll hate you."

"Well-" he deepened his voice slightly,"Thankfully he isn't here, now is he?"

He picked her up and sat her on the desk, sliding the small wrapped box a little farther to the side to make room. He brushed her hair away from her neck and began to gently trail kisses down her collarbone.

She released a sigh that sounded sort of like a moan, yet she didn't push him back. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The way his tongue was rubbing against her neck was beginning to mark her. The faint red spot was fairly noticeable, but lost in the moment, he didn't think about what type of problem that would cause.

He began to lift her shirt. Crouching down to lick her stomach while undoing the button of her pants with one hand. He reached his hand inside of the tight military pants and rubbed her womanhood slightly through her panties. She began to moan, while he continued to do this, pulling her shirt up and pulling one of her breast out of the bra.

His tongue and his hot breath ran across it, making her moan even louder and begin to pull his fringe. Apparently she had done a bit of research, otherwise, she wouldn't have known how good that would feel to him.

He growled and began to rub faster in her pants, his sharp teeth gently grazing the sensitive area of her nipple. She was a panting, moaning mess, and the wetness he could feel on his fingers was more than enough proof that he was doing it right.

"Shepard, don't mean to interrupt anything that might be happening, but your father's here, he's coming up right now," Joker said over the comm.

In the blink of an eye she was an entirely different person, pushing Garrus back and trying to fix her clothes as quickly as possible. The mark on her neck couldn't be covered as quickly as she wanted it to, seeing as he was probably right outside the door right now, she wouldn't have enough time to throw on a new shirt to cover it.

Garrus didn't know what to do. If her father saw him up there with her, he wouldn't be able to give out and explanation and he would get the wrong idea.

He sat back on the couch when the door pinged and she straightened her hair. When she opened the door she jumped into his arms, he idly returned the hug, squeezing and twirling her.

His eyes instantly shot to Garrus. They felt like they were burrowing deep into his soul and it was honestly one of the scariest things you could imagine. His loosened his grip on Jane and sat her on the floor.

"So, what's _**he**_ doing here?" Way to start the greetings on a good note. Her father literally just got here and he already hated him.

"Umm….He was just helping me with some stuff here in my cabin," she said with a nervous chuckle. He prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't notice that mark on her neck until after he'd left because the last thing he wanted was to die at the hands of the father of the woman he loved.

"I'll just be uh….going now Commander, I'll be down in the Main Battery if you need me," he left quickly, pretty much hyperventilating while he was in the elevator. Thank the spirits he didn't have to be there with him any longer.

Shepard decided to introduce her father to the rest of the crew while he was there, seeing as he'd only met two of people when they'd gone to earth.

"So, _**she's**_ your second in command," Shepard nodded and Miranda stood and shook his hand.

"Yes, Miranda Lawson, it's a pleasure," she sat back down and continued to work. Shepard seriously wanted to take her out for drinks one day when she had the chance, just to loosen her up a bit.

Her and her father continued to walk down around Crews Quarters, laughing and telling jokes.

"So you're telling me that Cerberus let you recruit an Assassin, a Thief, a convict, and a Geth?" she nodded in response and he released a sigh,"I'm more scared of the people working under you than the people you work for."

"Hey we're not all bad," Kasumi uncloaked herself in front of them both,"And I'm not a thief! I'm just a lady who enjoys nice things."

She cloaked herself and her father just stared at the empty space where she once stood.

"So um….She seemed friendly," her father joked.

"She's a lot nicer when she actually sits down and talks to people," Shepard stated.

They went all over the crews quarters, introducing themselves to everyone. As she expected they were extremely stiff when it came to meeting her father, but she understood that. The Great Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, had a tendency of blowing up things, they could only imagine what her father was able to do if he was given a little time.

"Wanna go down to the Cargo Bay and meet the rest?" She asked him.

"I'm guessing that Garrus is in there," he asked, not even caring about what she said.

"Uh….yeah, but he probably doesn't want to be bothered. He's most likely calibrating something," she was doing everything she possibly could to avoid Garrus while her father was there, the little incident in her cabin was already a close enough call.

"Let's go see him anyways," he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Main Battery. As suspected he was doing his calibrations.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked without turning away from his console.

"Just wanted to talk," Jeff stated and Garrus tensed.

He honestly expected her father to stay as far east from him as physically possible, but here he was, standing in the Main Battery.

Garrus turned away from his console and cleared his throat,"Sir."

"Now tell me, Vakarian, what do you see in my daughter," he asked as if he was interrogating him.

"Dad-," Shepard protested, but he cut her off.

"Well she's beautiful-" he started.

"So you only love her for her looks?" her father questioned.

"No sir, I love her personality so so much,"

"Before I came into her cabin what exactly were you two doing?"

Garrus's heart nearly jumped from his chest,"I was just helping her file mission reports,"

"Last time I checked filing mission reports doesn't include moaning," Shepard's cheeks flushed as Garrus looked down and scratched the back of his head,"I was there a lot longer than you think, and did you honestly believe I wouldn't see the love bite you gave her?"

"Sir….it's not as you think,"

"Her mother may like you, but keep this in mind, I hate you Garrus Vakarian," he looked down at Shepard who was trying her hardest to avoid direct eye contact with him,"You should've stayed with that Kaiden boy, I liked him so much better."


	10. Chapter 9

"That went great!" Shepard said sarcastically, he father had only just left and she immediately went back to the Main Battery when he did. She said she wanted to check on him, see how he was doing after the little incident. Of course he wasn't ok, but Spirits he had to lie.

"Shepard listen, I…..I'm OK," he sighed after this lie. Her father admitted to hating him, and right after that he literally said he liked her ex more then he liked him. Words could not describe how much this killed him on the inside, the first man in her life hated him inside and out.

"Garrus it's not ok, I'm going to talk to him later,"

"Do you think he just hates me because I'm turian?" the words just slid out on their own. When he looked up at her, she seemed surprised,"You heard what he said, he loves Kaiden, but not me. Is it because I'm not human like you?"

"Garrus, my dad's not like that,"

He scoffed. From the way things were looking her father clearly hated him. He understood that he wanted to protect his daughter, he understood that he only wanted what was best for her, but he was trying his hardest to be the best man he could for her.

"Commander, Officer Vakarian," Thane's deep voice broke through the silence between them.

"Oh Thane, I didn't see you there,"

"Well I do believe that is a part of my job," he smirked and adjusted his shirt slightly. He wasn't wearing his usual all leather outfit. He was in something more loose and casual. It wasn't very colorful though, the primary colors being grey and black, but it was unusual to see him in anything else.

"Did you need something?" Garrus asked.

"Well yes, actually. Ms. Goto came up with idea of a little crew bonding time. She said that we should be more casual amongst each other. No military ranks, and no titles,"

"That sounds kinda nice," she looked back at Garrus,"How do you feel about this?"

He smiled slightly,"Sounds alright"

The all met in Samara's quarters on the observation deck, seeing as it was one of the biggest rooms on the ship. Kasumi, brought as much alcohol as she could and everyone else had already set up for a game of poker.

"Alright everyone, from here until the rest of night, we will be on the first name basis! And I mean everyone, Jane," Kasumi glared at Shepard.

"Ok ok, call me Jane, but just for the night," she said nervously with all eyes on her.

"I think I'm ready for a game of poker, is anyone else?" Jack called loudly as she walked into the room. All eyes were on her, seeing as her outfit was the most surprising of them all. She was wearing an actual shirt instead of two leather straps over her nipples.

"Wow Jack, you look nice," Miranda said, it was strange to see her actually complimenting her. Seeing as their rivalry was so strong.

"And you don't look half bad either,"

"Alright now kiss you two!" Joker called from the poker table.

They smirked at each other and the whole room was filled with noises of interest.

Garrus sat down at the poker table, right next to Jane. Kasumi and Jack sat right next to each other. He just knew nothing good could come from that.

"Let's make this game more interesting shall we?" Kasumi cooed.

"Nope! I'm not playing," Garrus attempted to stand, but was pulled back down quickly by Thane. He looked scared, and almost nervous, which was far too out of character from him.

"Garrus if I am forced to play, then you will be too," he said through gritted teeth.

He sighed and sat back down. Kasumi smiled and adjusted the hood over her head.

"Now, if you lose you take off an article of clothing, simple enough?"

The rules were fairly simple, but he did not want to abide by them.

Ironically the first person to lose was Jack, she pulled off her shirt and everyone in the room wolf whistled. Spirits she wasn't wearing a bra. Her chest was so small and cute, her nipples could be seen clearly, despite the fact that her chest was covered in tattoos.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know!" she shouted and the game continued.

Next was Thane, he took off the cardigan over his shirt. The game continued out like this. Garrus was quite good at this, so he only took off a few articles of clothing here and there, but Shepard was horrendous.

With mixture of the alcohol and Shepard's natural sense of being horrible at gambling, she was bound to lose. She was stripped down to her panties in mere moments. He was trying not to stare, but the black lace really suited her.

Jack was booted out of the game after she had nothing left to take off, but that didn't make her want to put the clothes back on. She pranced around naked, drinking more liquor than he suspected her tiny body could hold. She eventually sat down with Joker, pointing at her naked body and telling her the story of how she got each tattoo and why. It appeared that she opened up more when she wasn't sober.

Kasumi won, as expected. She'd only took off one piece of clothing, her pants. Her panties were so tiny, he couldn't help, but to stare at them. Her frame was so small, and it was amplified when he could actually see her bottom half naked.

"Only look at me, Garrus," Spirits, Jane was drunk and still practically naked. Everyone had drank more than they should've and even people who weren't a part of the game began to undress.

He had drank slightly more than he should've. The sight of Shepard like that made his plates shift. He was even more aroused than he should've been in front of a bunch of his crewmates.

"I love you, Garrus, I love you so much," She was holding onto him, pulling at his fringe.

"Not in front of people," he growled.

"Then come up to quarters, please…"

"Shepard, I-I," the last bit of soberness and good choice making he had left was now trying to take over, but quickly over ridden when she placed her naked chest against his.

"I'll give you anything to _fuck me,_ _"_


	11. Chapter 10

Moaning, panting, clawing. Their tongues were locked in a battle with each other, and she was winning. She forced him down onto the floor, not even caring that they were still in the elevator, and straddled him.

Her hands were placed firmly on his chest and rubbing herself against him. Her clit was getting simulated by the roughness of his plates, despite the fact that she was still wearing lace panties.

She bent over and stroked his scars, her other hand reaching down and stroking between his legs. His plates were beginning to shift in her hand, his erection was soon going to sit free inside of his pants.

"I want you to fuck me so damn hard," She whispered close to his face. Her lips pressed against him, the taste of alcohol was hard not to notice, but he would happily continued to kiss her.

Her mouth was so moist. He loved this about humans. How moist their bodies could get, how squishy they were, how sensitive she was.

She continued to grind her hips against him while he kissed and bit her neck. She loved it when he touched her there, he could tell because her nipples were getting even harder.

He took one of the buds into his fingers and pulled it slightly. She moaned and threw her head back from pleasure, giving him the perfect opportunity to take the other into his mouth.

Her nipples had such a sweet taste and such a nice rose pink color. His tongue and teeth constantly scraped across them. Her hips already thrusting and getting more simulation for her clit.

Garrus placed a talon on her clit, using the sharp claw to rub snd pinch it. She was letting out gasp and pants that were barely even audible. When she was just about to orgasm, he stopped.

He ripped the cloth away from her lower half, making a mental promise to himself to buy her another pair, but that was for a later time. Right now he was going to pleasure her.

He pulled of his pants and angled himself to be able to thrust into her perfect angle. She looked down at his erection and cocked her eyebrow.

"Wow, Garrus, is that all yours?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

He nodded, placing his hands on her hips,"I'm no larger than the average turian, Jane,"

He quickly thrust up. She nearly screamed out when his entire length was forced into her. Her back was arching and her wetness was already beginning to covering him.

She began to move her hips slowly at first, both of her hands still being placed on his chest to give her better leverage. When she was more comfortable with what she was doing she started to move faster. Her breast bouncing and moans filling the elevator.

He took her nipple into his mouth and began to pull it between his teeth. She was almost screaming from pleasure, grabbing and pulling his fringe as hard as she possibly could.

He started to thrust his hips up to meet hers. This amplified the pleasure for the both of them. He began to tighten his grip on her hips, his nails almost sinking into her hips.

He could feel himself getting closer to climax, but not before she did. Pleasing Shepard was what he was meant to do.

He forced her down onto the ground and placed both of her legs on his shoulders. Leaning forward slightly he began to thrust at a quick pace. She was moaning, screaming, arching herself into him.

"Harder! Harder!" she began to yell. Her nails were sinking deep into his fringe, but Spirits this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Her body twitched, she was drenched in sweat. Her toes curled. Her moans could be heard for miles. Then she released one final scream, one louder than the others. She dug her nails into the metal of the floor to try to recover from the intensity of her climax.

Panting she let her hips fell back onto the floor. She was still gasping twitching.

"Garrus...ah…" she was still unable to form words,"Garrus that was amazing!"

He growled and flipped her over, lifting her ass into the air,"Who said I was done yet?"


	12. Chapter 11

Garrus jumped up and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. The ground under his was cushioned, but he didn't have a bed, he only had a cot.

It took him a while to realize it, but this was Shepard's cabin and she was nowhere to be found. He didn't even remember how he ended up here, or anything from the night before at that. All he could partially remember was the game of poker, then after that it was all a blur.

The sound of running water drew his attention to the bathroom, she had to be in there. The faucet squeaked as she turned it off. He was nervous about facing her.

How did he end up in her cabin anyways? What did they do together the night before? And Spirits where were his clothes.

He began to hear the soft patter of her feet against the floor. She'd be here any moment, and he wasn't prepared to face her. He just hoped that want he was thinking happened last night really didn't.

A faint pink towel was wrapped around her torso, another placed over her head. The towel barely covered her ass, every step she took he could see more and more of it.

Then she just looked at him. Their eyes locked while they were in complete and utter silence. She let go of the towel around her torso and it fell to the floor.

He didn't exactly know what was going on or why she did that so suddenly, but she began to climb on top of him and kiss every inch of him that she could get her lips on.

"Shepard about last night?" he was trying to refrain from stuttering as much as possible,"What did we do."

"What didn't we do, Garrus? You had so much stamina and we did it just about everywhere. By the time I called it quits you pushed another five rounds out of me!" she sounded so enthusiastic about it, but he didn't remember any of it. Sadly.

"So um….about my clothes?"

She pointed to the corner in her room where his and her clothes sat in a pile. She looked back at him and his mandibles were fluttering hard.

"Where did we us know, do it first?"

"The elevator!" she giggled lightly,"Then after that you would just pick me up and slam me down in what ever position you wanted me, some of which I didn't even know existed. You did me so hard I could barely walk, and my legs still feel kinda numb now,"

Spirits! His first night with the woman he loves and he takes her in a elevator! How dumb could he be! She appeared to have enjoyed it, but he at least wanted one memory of what he did to her. What he said to her!

He looked down at her naked body. She was bruised in a few places. He knew that that was entirely his fault. She said that he slammed her down where ever he pleased, he supposed that she was speaking in a literal since.

"Like what you see, Garrus?"

He was jolted away from his toughts by Shepard, who was still being strangely seductive,"Well considering that I don't even remember what we did last night…."

"It's just a part of the hangover, you'll remember soon enough,"

"I think I should go grab a bite to eat, this headache is killing me," he groaned out.

"Aw so soon? Can't we at least go for round…" she drifted off into thought for a moment,"I don't even remember what round were on. I lost count after 16,"

He stumbled down to the crews quarters. Even from his distance he could hear the groaning and complaining of people with hangovers. And since everyone is was at the Party the night before, he knew that this was only the half of it.

"Good morning, Officer Vakarian," EDI chimed.

"You must be so lucky that you can't get drunk,"

"Well yes, when you organics are in this weakened state it is the perfect opportunity to take over and rule you all,"

He just stared at the blue hologram thing for a moment. Not exactly knowing how to respond to it.

"That was a joke,"

"Sure it was," he shuffled his feet and sat across from Thane who was lying on the table. He poked him a couple times, but with no response.

"Don't worry, he's not dead," Jack spoke up,"But I'm not so sure about Miranda."

She was sprawled out on the floor in a very unpleasant position. If there was one thing about Miranda that needed to be mentioned, it was that she couldn't hold her liquor.

"I do not believe my body was made to ingest that much alcohol," Thane sputtered.

Looking back on it, he did break out of his shell after Kasumi continued to pour him drink after drink. Thane didn't even seem like the type of person to get drunk, he was always talking about spiritual shit so he constantly seemed uptight.

"Alright Joker hold all missions off until tomorrow, we need it," Shepard strode into the mess hall and sat next to Garrus. He didn't even notice that Joker was under the table.

She wasn't paying him any attention. She was just staring at Thane. Who still wasn't moving.

"Don't worry he's not dead, Miranda is though,"

She looked back at Miranda and giggled,"Not so perfect after all,"

Jack broke into a fit of laughter, regretting that instantly after she got another splitting headache.

"Let's all agree to never take an idea from Kasumi again," Shepard said.

"Agreed," everyone called.

"I don't know what I did! I was just trying to have a little fun," she uncloaked herself and shrugged.

"Your definition of fun nearly killed me," Thane moaned out.

She crouched down next to Garrus and began to whisper,"Also I maybe kinda sorta recorded you and Shepard last night. Very entertaining, kept me up for the rest of the night trying to rewatch it,"

"Kasumi, let me have a copy,"

"Wait seriously, you're not gonna make me delete it?"

He shook his head,"No, just give me a copy."

She nodded and brought up her omni-tool, clicking a couple buttons and putting it back down.

"There you go, enjoy. Also about thirty minutes in is where it gets really interesting," she waved her hand and cloaked herself again.


	13. Chapter 12

"Dancing, that's a fun activity," Miranda said happily.

"Miranda, you know Shepard. She can't dance!" he felt very uneasy about the idea of taking her out to dance, the last thing he needed was her punching someone in the process.

"Not just any old club dancing you big idiot, I mean like the Tango," she sighed,"Of course you don't know what that is, stand up Garrus."

He stood and she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, using the other to guide his talon around his waist. She was squishy, just like Shepard, but Shepard was so much better.

"Follow my lead," she whispered,"Forward with your left."

He nodded and did the basic step. She nodded in approval.

"Forward with your right,"

"Left again,"

His foot accidentally caught hers, she nearly lost her balance, but caught herself. Of course it would take more to trip the most perfect woman in the universe. She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"It's OK, just repeat the steps again," she said reassuringly.

They did this for a while, he wasn't as good as she was, but he was doing better than expected. He wanted to ask how she new how to do this type of dance, but lost in the moment, he was unable to. It was a long time before she pulled away. Eventually, when he caught onto it, he began to lead. Miranda said that the taller person was supposed to lead and it was clear who it was in that situation.

"That was great, Garrus. I'm proud of you,"

"Yeah, thanks Miranda, but are you sure that we'll have time for dancing...ya know with the Collector base and all,"

She shook her head and took her place back at her regular spot at her desk,"Do it as a celebration, she deserves a treat afterwards,"

He couldn't say that he wasn't nervous about going into a suicide mission. He knew it was the inevitable and he couldn't turn back now. He already began to notice that other crew members were getting their closure incase the worst did come to happen, and he was going to get his soon enough. And there was only one type of closure than he wanted.

He knew Sidonis was out there, he'd already found his personal contact, Fade, and he was willing to do whatever it took to get him. This is what he'd been waiting for, this is what his what he had to do.

Shepard didn't like the idea of him just killing Sidonis without an explanation, but he didn't care. He didn't intend to just give in before he got his closure. before he knew that there was a bullet in Sidonis' head.

"Shepard, the moment you move, I'm taking the shot!" he was growing more and more agitated by the second while Shepard made sure to stand her ground in front of him so he couldn't get the clear shot.

She was talking to him, she was trying to get him to explain his motives. The coward was actually crumbling where he stood...he felt guilty for what he'd done. Garrus couldn't stand to see him like that, he didn't want to take the shot anymore.

"Just go...tell him to go!" he said this with haste and Sidonis quickly ran out of the sight of his vantage point before he had time to change his mind.

Shepard gazed up at him from her spot below, her lips were curved into a slight smile,"You did a good thing, Garrus."

It felt like he did, but yet at the same time...he didn't feel like he did much at all, like he didn't accomplish anything that he'd wished for. Night after night he dreamt of taking that shot and ending that miserable excuse for a turian, but now after a bit of convincing from the woman he loved, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The poor man was already in that sorry state, he was causing more pain to himself alive rather than being dead, maybe this was the best way to let him suffer.

"I'm proud of you, Garrus," She continued to smile as they stood next to each other next to the space car.

"Yeah I….thanks, Shepard," he smiled back in return, she just seemed to have that effect on people.

"Feel like you've got your closure?"

He nodded,"I suppose you could say that. I guess it's just so easy to see the world in white or black, but grey...I don't know what to do with grey."

Even he didn't know what he was saying or why he was saying it so casually. It was just talking to Shepard was so nice, so easy to do, he couldn't help, but to pour his feelings out at her.

"I'll give you a little time to think about that. Meet me back at the ship when you feel like it,"

He wanted to thank Shepard for what she'd done. A gift seemed to be the most efficient thing, but he had no idea what to get her.

Her armor was already at it's strongest. Her fish constantly died and it got to the point where she wasn't even allowed to buy them anymore. The only thing he could get her was a tiny model ship. She did enjoy collecting these and she had quite a few hanging on her wall. The only one she was never able to find was one he pretty much saw every time he came to the citadel: the Normandy.

It was small compared to what she'd done for him, but he knew she'd like it. He wanted her happy, and he especially wanted to thank her.

He entered her room with the code like he always did. Thankfully, she wasn't there, she was probably still on the citadel somewhere, but this gave him the perfect opportunity to sit the ship on the hooks next to her collection.

When he felt satisfied he left and went down to the shooting range in the cargo bay. Cerberus built it in so that all crew member could hone their skills, and that what he wanted to do more than anything at the moment. Seeing as these skills could save his life someday.

Thane was already there, it was strange to see him out of Life Support, but the air did feel slightly more humid so he was probably comfortable about that as well.

"What are you doing down here, buddy?" he wanted to get on a more friendly level with Thane. They were going to be covering each others backs soon enough.

"Buddy? I do not recall us being friends," his tone was still even as he let out a deep exhale.

"Yeah. I suppose that was a bit far fetched, but I'm trying,"

He smirked and nodded as a response. Thane rarely ever showed emotion, and the one that he did show appeared to mainly be anger, but seeing him smile was different. If he was smiling then that meant that Hell had frozen over, as the humans would say.

"I just finished a conversation with the Commander, she seems worried about the mission,"

"I think everyone is,"

"Why don't you go and get some weight off her shoulders,"

His mandible fluttered at the thought of what he was saying. This was Thane, the unsmiling, scary, assassin, who could kill you armed with nothing, but his bare hands. He seemed a lot happier now, his guard was down.

"What are you hinting at?" he was suspicious of new Thane.

"Why don't you go 'relieve some of her stress," Thane smirked and turned back to his punching bad, leaving Garrus dumbfounded.

He needed Shepard before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 13

He sighed while standing outside the door, contemplating. The woman he wanted more than anything stood on the other side of that door, stressed, worried, and probably even tired. He wanted to help. He wanted to comfort her, to give her all she ever wanted and so much more.

He typed in the code and the door slid open. He could hear the sounds of the shower running. She was in there again, just like the night he'd bought her the flowers, but he was even more nervous that before. He could die tonight. He could be lose Shepard. So many bad things could happen, but all he really wanted was to be with her. To hold her. For her to finally tell him that she did too have feelings for him.

The faucet stopped and he could hear the sound of her feet slapping against the floor. She was humming a melody as well, the sound of her voice just seemed to echo off the walls.

When she stepped out she was slightly taken by surprise to even see him standing there. His heart was pounding at the sight of her, it was almost like they'd met all over again. Like he'd fallen in love with her over again.

"Garrus, what are you-"

Quick and swift he placed a kiss upon her lips. Muffled cries escaped her mouth before she sighed slightly and sank into the kiss. He placed both of his talons on her creeks and crouched down a bit more while she stood on her tiptoes to try to reach his height, he absolutely adored how short she was compared to him and the rest of his species.

Garrus pulled away and she was panting slightly. The sight of her flushed cheeks nearly melted his heart. She was just so beautiful. He slid a lock of her hair away from her eyes and cleared his throat to get it to that perfect tone.

"The course of true love never did run smooth," he was told about a man named Shakespeare, a man who wrote the best plays with some of the best romance. It was told that the quotes from his masterpieces were some of the beautiful phrases to this day,"To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not be false to any man. Love looks not with eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged cupid painted blind."

"Garrus, I-I…" she was completely red by the face. This was the reaction he wanted,"When did you learn to say that?"

He shrugged just to make himself seem so much cooler, but in a literal sense, between his lessons with Miranda he was studying that quote word for word. All he wanted was to see her happy.

"For you, I'd do anything,"

He didn't know why, but this made her attraction to him grow. She threw her legs around his waist and bucked her hips slightly. This sudden movement made his plates shift, without her even pulling his fringe.

"Mmmf Shepard," he groaned out while pulling away,"Are you sure you want this?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded, panting slightly,"This could be my last night alive. I am positive that I want to spend it with you."

That was more than enough that needed to be said. With his grip tight around her waist and her legs around him, he slammed her against the bed. The springs squeaked slightly as he crawled closer to her legs.

He had so many dreams about having sex with her in this bed, so many fantasies about being the one to do it with her here. He knew they'd already done this once before, but he didn't even remember that night, even if he watched the vid of them together over and over.

He slid his talons across her thighs and lower legs. Looking at them he noticed something important. He forgot to clip his claws, that could only cause multiple problems so he had to be careful. One wrong move and he would hurt her, bad.

He grabbed her shorts, hesitantly, her legs opened, letting him slide them down. The bright pink color of her panties was so pleasing, and cute, even for her.

Her body was still slightly damp from her shower, but that only added to the fun for him. His tongue slid up her inner thigh, while his talons slid into the cloth.

She gasped and her body twitched slightly from the feeling as she exhaled. He slid her panties to the side and blew his breath onto the bare space between her legs. Her hand slithered down his fringe and she slightly ran his finger through it. This sent a shiver down his spine.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue. Turians were known for having extremely long flat tongues, and after watching many many vids of earth couples together doing it together, he knew how to use it.

He slid his tongue up and down as the rose petal shaped folds. This was only minor foreplay, but it was something to just to start getting her moist. Her rose colored clit was getting slightly harder, and the sweet smell of her was already seeping into his nostrils.

Slowly, Garrus ran his tongue all the way up to her clit. Her hips twitched, her toes curled from the slight foreplay. She wasn't moaning, but so far, she was releasing sweet, soft pants.

He continued to lick all around her, his tongue was already beginning to get moist. This was abnormal for turians, but her wetness was seeping into him.

With a quick, hurried pace he shoved his long tongue into the small hole. She arched her back while he continued to scrape his tongue against her sweet spots. Her hips twitched and bucked against his tongue.

"More! Please give me more!"

He was scared to do what he wanted, but it was just to please her. He pulled his tongue out and placed his talons against her clit, rubbing it slightly with the claw. He was gentle with it at first, but as she moaned louder, he began to be rougher with the the way he rubbed.

"Ow….ow ow ow!" she shouted and pulled away from his talon.

"Jane! What happened?"

"Your claw...God that fucking hurt! Not so rough!"

He looked down with a hint of sadness, he'd done it wrong. He hurt her and he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"It's OK, it was an accident. Let me do something for you," she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the best. Her lips began to trail kisses down between his legs, where his erection was already making his pants tighten.

She tugged at the fabric, pulling them down and taking it into her hands. With a few steady strokes he was already thrusting up into her hand.

"You like that, Garrus?" She cooed out while giving the tip a gentle kiss,"I never knew it had ridges, and it's blue!"

Before he could even respond, she'd already taken it all into her mouth. Her soft lips pressed against the ridges and her tongue swirled around the head of his member.

He'd never felt this sensation before, seeing as he'd only been with turian women, but a human woman's mouth was warm and soft. Her tongue was moist and so flexible. Even though she couldn't it entirely into her mouth, her gentle hands stroked what couldn't be reached.

She pulled away, her lips were curved into a slight smile. Stained with saliva and a bit of precum she spoke in a highly seductive tone.

"Is that good?" her hand continued to stroke his shaft up as she spoke. He had a hard time responding through his grunts and pants, so he merely nodded in response.

"6 hours till we reach the Collector base!" Joker shouted over the comm.

They looked back at each other, without even speaking a word she placed her hand in his. Pulling him back on top of her, he struggled to hold his body weight up. In fear that he might crush her.

He grabbed her knees and spread her legs slowly. His member ached and throbbed from the unfished foreplay, but now he was going to have real thing. With a small gentle thrust, he slowly entered her. She was tight, wet, and so warm. Her nails already began to dig into the rough skin on his back.

Slowly at first, he began to move in and out of her. She made small, cute little pants and moans here and there. Her neck tilted to the side slightly, while her hands continued to claw and squeeze the pillows behind her.

The butterfly tattoo was in clear view on the side of her sweaty neck. With his rough tongue, he licked up to her ear, nibbling it slightly with his sharp teeth while he continued to thrust.

Harder. He wanted to go harder. With her hand still in his, he began to increase his speed. He took both of her thighs into his talons, accidentally pushing his claws too deep into her flesh, but she didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Harder Garrus! Faster please!"

Her body was hot, drenched in sweat even though they'd just begun. Her already damp hair was getting even more wet as the locks clung to her face.

Faster. Thrust harder. Make her feel even better. With her nipple in his mouth and her back arched into her hands, he continued to pleasure her. She was nearly screaming out in pleasure, he was afraid that someone would hear her.

"Garrus! I'm gonna! I'm- I'm!" her legs tightened around his waistline, her fingers dug into his fringe. She was dripping wetness again and when she flopped back onto the bed, she looked a bit tired.

He still continued to thrust deep inside her. He could feel his release coming soon. He just had to keep thrusting. With his talons practically ripping holes into the blanket, he pulled out and released onto her stomach. Her body flinched slightly, and with a little bit of effort she kissed his mandible.

"We…..we should get moving," she seemed a bit awkward about the predicament. He supposed he would too, but he didn't understand why she wouldn't look at him.

He sat in the Main Battery alone. This would probably be the last time ever seeing this room. This room where he thought about the woman he loved day and night. The room where he'd thought over the moments of his life. The room where he constantly calibrated whenever he could.

"We will be reaching the Collectors base soon,"

His heart was pounding. Everyone stood there in the Debriefing Room with a strong stern face, but he could see from the look in their eyes that they were all scared. Shepard being the most nervous.

"Tali, I want you to go through those vents and get the door open! Miranda, I need you to lead the second team! Zaheed, Legion I want you two to come with me!"

The ship was still landed, he climbed off, fearful that he wasn't on Shepard's team. He wished she'd chosen him to watch her back, but he understood her decision entirely.

Fighting through the base was hard. He stayed put at a high point each time they fought threw a room, but the Collectors weren't scared to get up close and personal. Close combat wasn't exactly his speciality, but he felt a hint of relief when they reached the door.

"The doors jammed!" Shepard shouted from the other side. The sounds of heavy gunfire and panic filled his ears, he just couldn't let her get hurt.

Quickly he began to type of the datapad, becoming more and more worried each second that it didn't open. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he didn't want to lose Shepard. Never again.

Out of panic, he began to just slide the door open. When they ran through a single bullet shot through the door, nearly hitting him in the chest. It was such a close call, his heart nearly jumped out of his body.

"Are you OK, Garrus?" Shepard was so scared, he had to play it off.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine,"

He stood once more while she pulled herself onto a platform. Giving a speech that touched his heart in more ways than one.

"Grunt and Thane, I need you tow with me and Garrus!" he jumped when she said his name,"You lead the second team!"

He nodded at how she trusted him with such power. It made his heart flutter with excitement that he could please the woman he loved. He would protect everyone on the team while he was in charge.

"Let's get moving," she said before turning around one more time and blowing Garrus a kiss. He smiled and placed a hand over his heart.

"I love you, Jane!" He called.

XXXXXXXX

"Garrus, get everyone out of here! I'm gonna blow this place sky high!" her voice shouted over the comm. He nodded in response.

"Alright everybody! Move! Move! Move!" Garrus shouted.

Uncoordinated bullets began to fly from everyone in the party. Now was not the time for aim, they had to move quick before they were caught in the explosion.

The blue shuttled was already docked and waiting for them. He watched as every person climbed on board, but he stayed for a moment. They stared at him, wondering why he were waiting. They didn't understand that he wouldn't leave until he saw Shepard.

The sound of bullets reassured him slightly. He knew that could only mean that Shepard's team made it out with all members. Hopefully.

First was Grunt. He charged through every collector in his path, using his shot gun to shoot the very few that he missed.

Behind him was Thane who didn't seem very focused on what was happening in front of him, but rather behind. He was yelling orders at someone, using up close and personal meelee attacks to help him through the horde.

Then out ran Shepard. She limped slightly, only making him wonder more what had happened to them in the span of the last time he'd seen her and now. There were a few wholes burnt into her armor.

The shuttle began to take of leaving a few feet off the ground. They jumped on as quickly as they could, but Shepard's injury was holding her back. If she didn't speed up she'd be left to die in the explosion. Jack saw the look in his eyes and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from jumping off to help her.

"She'll make it, just wait," she reassured.

She jumped across the gap between her and the shuttle. He felt his heart stop for a brief moment. She wasn't going to make it, he worried. He stood closer to the edge and reached his talons out to her.

He felt every blood cell flow back through his body as her hand clasped onto his. He was thankful for how light she was as he pulled her up and placed her safely on the metal floor of the shuttle.

In the heat of the moment he could barely contain his emotions. He peppered her face with kisses, making her giggle and push him back slightly.

"Shepard, I was so-" he was cut off by her supple red lips pressed against his. She darted her tongue into his mouth and used it to explore the entire inside of his mouth. Slightly scraping her tongue against his teeth.

She pulled away and gasped for air, looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes. Seeing her like this and knowing that for now, the fight was over, made him feel like he was falling in love with her all over again.

"I love you, Garrus Vakarian,"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also posted on my Fanfiction.net account Thane'ssiha


End file.
